


Take Me To Church

by BlueNeutrino



Series: British Bulldog [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: And a little innuendo, Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: Carter turns down Ketch’s offer to go hunting. Only when he lands himself in a tight spot does he realise she’s followed him anyway.





	Take Me To Church

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to kittycat-cas for her support for this series and letting me borrow some of her idea for this instalment.

Ketch’s face collides with the side of the altar and he falls to the floor, tasting blood. He’s lost the machete. It’s somewhere on the flagstones of the abandoned church several metres away, blood congealing on the blade next to the bodies he’s already despatched. The final vamp had taken him by surprise.

She cocks her head, giving him a mocking smile as he picks himself up, dust and blood clinging to the fabric of his suit. Blonde curls spill over her shoulders.

“I don’t know why you people even bother with stealth attacks,” she taunts. “Even if I couldn’t smell you from a mile away, I can hear your heartbeat from here.”

“Then you’ll know you don’t scare me,” Ketch retorts, straightening up as he smooths his tie and balls his fists.

She laughs. “I think I’ll hear your heart pounding before we’re done.”

The vampire takes a pace forward, and another voice sounds behind her. “But you won’t hear mine.”

It takes the vamp by surprise. Her eyes widen and her head turns back just in time to see the blade arcing towards her neck. Not in time to stop it.

Carter swings Ketch’s machete effortlessly through the vamp’s neck, watching dispassionately as the body and the head fall to the floor in quick succession, then she leans down and wipes the blade on the vamp’s jacket.

Ketch can’t help but grin when she looks up. “So you did care to join me after all.”

“No,” she sneers, striding towards him. “Came to return your bug. You left it under my kitchen table. Wouldn’t want you to miss it.”

She tucks the machete under her left arm as she comes to stand in front of him, reaching to unzip her pocket, and he holds out a hand to take it from her. It isn’t meant as a hostile move, but instantly she switches direction as her hand comes up to close tight around his wrist.

Ketch’s breath hitches. He hasn’t forgotten what she can do.

He doesn’t make a move to pull away, the two of them staring each other down for the space of two heartbeats, then Carter smirks. “Ballsy bluff,” she remarks, her fingertips digging in under his thumb. “With her standing right there. Your pulse is racing.”

It hadn’t been two minutes ago. He swears it wasn’t. “That’s my blade you’re holding,” he says instead, changing the subject.

A wicked glint enters her eye as her gaze flits down. “You sure you don’t have another blade you’d rather I were holding?”

“I’d rather you  _ weren’t  _ holding that one.”

He’s not taking the bait. Disgruntled, she lets him go and hands the machete back, then finishes retrieving the bug. “You’re welcome,” she says irritably, then reaches out to slip the device into his breast pocket and pats his chest. “Here. You should keep a closer eye on it.”

He gives a smirk. “Just returning the one? How quaint.”

“Don’t think you can fool me, Ketch. You only placed one. You aren’t that smart.”

“Rather arrogant of you to say, don’t you think?”

He thinks he sees the corners of her lips twitch. “Then prove me wrong.”

She turns and walks away without a backward glance. Ketch doesn’t try to hide the smile on his face as he takes a handkerchief from his pocket and finishes cleaning the blade.


End file.
